1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk unit-integrated television and a disk unit-integrated display, and more particularly, it relates to a disk unit-integrated television and a disk unit-integrated display provided with a circuit board for controlling a disk unit.
2. Description of the Background Art
A structure of a picture reproducer such as a disk unit is known in general. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-242661 (1993) discloses a structure of a video tape recorder (VTR) as the structure of the picture reproducer. The VTR disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-242661 (1993) includes a mechanical deck provided with three connectors on its side surface and a relay board provided with three connectors for connecting to the three connectors, in which the relay board is mounted on the mechanical deck by connecting the connectors of the mechanical deck and the connectors of the relay board.
A structure of a disk unit such as a DVD (digital versatile disk) deck is also known in general. For example, Utility Model Registration No. 3090085 discloses a structure of a DVD deck, in which a holder mounted on a chassis supports a main board and a progressive board in a horizontal direction. In the DVD deck disclosed in Utility Model Registration No. 3090085, the progressive board is arranged above the main board and a DVD unit is so provided as to be adjacent to the main board and the progressive board supported in the horizontal direction by the holder. Utility Model Registration No. 3107004 discloses a structure of a disk unit, in which a circuit board placed on an upper surface of a body of a disk drive mechanism, is located by two engaging hooks provided in the body of the disk drive mechanism and three expansion portions provided in a top cover.
A DVD integrated television (disk unit-integrated display) provided with a DVD drive unit (disk unit) is known in general. FIG. 7 is a perspective view showing an overall structure of a conventional DVD integrated television 101. FIG. 8 is a plan view showing a vicinity of a DVD drive unit of the conventional DVD integrated television 101 shown in FIG. 7. FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a supporting member of the conventional DVD integrated television 101 shown in FIG. 7. With reference to FIGS. 7 to 9, the conventional DVD integrated television 101 will be described.
As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the conventional DVD integrated television 101 includes a front cabinet 102 and a rear cabinet 103 constituting an outer frame of the DVD integrated television 101, a CRT (cathode ray tube) 104 mounted on the front cabinet 102, a main circuit board 105 for controlling display operation of the CRT 104, a DVD drive unit 106 for driving a DVD (not shown), a cover member 107 provided on an upper surface of the DVD drive unit 106, a DVD circuit board 108 for controlling the DVD drive unit 106, and a supporting member 109 for supporting the DVD circuit board 108.
As shown in FIG. 7, the front cabinet 102 is provided with a display window 102a exposing an after-mentioned display region 104a of the CRT 104, an operating portion 102b in which various manual operation buttons such as a power supply are arranged, and an opening 102c for projecting an after-mentioned disk tray 106a of the DVD drive unit 106 outside the front cabinet 102. The opening 102c is mounted with a door member 121 that opens and closes in conjunction with projecting and housing of the disk tray 106a of the DVD drive unit 106. The rear cabinet 103 is mounted on the front cabinet 102 by screws (not shown).
The CRT 104 is mounted on the front cabinet 102 while the display region 104a is exposed from the display window 102a of the front cabinet 102, as shown in FIG. 7. The DVD drive unit 106 is mounted on the main circuit board 105 for controlling display operation of the CRT 104 that is arranged below the CRT 104, by screws 151, as shown in FIG. 8.
The DVD drive unit 106 includes the disk tray 106a, and a DVD drive unit body portion (disk unit body) 106b on which the disk tray 106a is mounted slidably in an anteroposterior direction. The disk tray 106a slides in the anteroposterior direction, whereby the disk tray 106a is projected outside the front cabinet 102 through the opening 102c of the front cabinet 102 and is housed inside the front cabinet 102. Thus, the disk tray 106a has a function of conveying a DVD (not shown) arranged therein. The cover member 107 is mounted on the DVD drive unit body portion 106b by screws 152. The DVD circuit board 108 for controlling the DVD drive unit 106 is so mounted as to extend in a direction perpendicular to a surface of the main circuit board 105.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the supporting member 109 for supporting the DVD circuit board 108 is provided with a screw mounting portion 109b formed with a screw receiving hole 109a on its first end side and a U-shaped circuit board supporting portion 109c on its second end side. A screw 153 is fitted in the main circuit board 105 via the screw receiving hole 109a of the screw mounting portion 109b, whereby the supporting member 109 is mounted on the main circuit board 105. A cutout portion 109d in which the DVD circuit board 108 is arranged is provided in a distal end of the U-shaped circuit board supporting portion 109c. 
In the conventional DVD integrated television 101 shown in FIG. 8, however, while the DVD circuit board 108 that is so mounted as to extend in a direction perpendicular to the main circuit board 105 can be supported by arranging the DVD circuit board 108 in the cutout portion 109d of the supporting member 109, the supporting member 109 must be provided separately, thereby posing a problem that that the number of components is increased.
In a structure of the VTR disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-242661 (1993), the relay board is mounted on the mechanical deck by connecting the three connectors of the mechanical deck and the three connectors of the relay board, so that the mechanical deck and the relay board must be provided with three connectors respectively. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the number of components by providing one connector instead of the three connectors, thereby posing a problem that the number of components is increased.
In a structure of the DVD deck disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model Registration No. 3090085, the DVD unit is so provided as to be adjacent to the main board and the progressive board supported in a horizontal direction by the holder, a region for arranging the main board and the progressive board supported in a horizontal direction by the holder must be provided separately from a region for arranging the DVD unit. Thus, there is a problem that the DVD deck grows in size.
In a structure of the disk unit disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model Registration No. 3107004, the circuit board placed on an upper surface of the body of the disk drive mechanism is located by the two engaging hooks provided with the body of the disk drive mechanism and the three expansion portions provided on the top cover. On the other hand, in the DVD integrated television, the CRT is arranged above the disk unit, whereby a large space exists between an upper surface of the disk unit and the top cover (housing). Therefore, in the DVD integrated television, it is difficult to provide an expansion portion on the top cover (housing) and locate the circuit board placed on the upper surface of the disk unit, whereby it is difficult to apply the structure of the disk unit disclosed in the aforementioned Utility Model Registration No. 3107004 to the DVD integrated television. In Utility Model Registration No. 3107004, in a case where the relay board connecting to the circuit board is provided, it is conceivable that a member for supporting the relay board must be separately provided.